


The Kiss

by StannisIsTheOneTrueKing



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing/pseuds/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing
Summary: What if the Team heard and saw everything that happened in the room when Gideon told Rip she knew about the kiss?





	

“Hey, is that Rip’s room?” Jax asked as they saw Sara and Rip talking on the screen.

“Yeah, the left the video feed on, so we can see and hear what’s going on in there.” Mick said as the rest of the Legends sans Sara and Rip gathered around the screen. “Haircut helped with it.”

“I was curious!” Ray protested as Mick accused him of intentionally spying on them. “Besides, we’re not 100% sure on Rip yet, we need to make sure Sara is safe in there with him.”

“She should be, I was there when he awoke, he seems to be Captain Hunter again.” Stein said.

“He’s not captain anymore, Sara is.” Jax pointed out as Stein nodded. Now that Rip was back, who knows how the dynamic was going to go, Sara had led them when Rip was gone, but would Rip want his ship back? Would Sara allow him to be captain again if he wanted to be?

 

The team watched as Sara walked out of the room and headed towards where the rest of the crew were watching, when they heard Rip speak aloud.

“Gideon…”

“Yes, Captain?”

“I’m uh…I’m really sorry for everything I put you through.” Rip sighed, the guilt of his actions still weighing heavily upon him.

“Forcing me to disable the ship? Or…our kiss?” Gideon broached as Rip’s eyes widened in shock.

As did the eyes of the rest of the Legends watching the conversation.

“Wait, did she just say what I thought she said?” they asked one another in shock before Rip asked.

“How did you-?”

“If it’s the latter...I rather enjoyed it.” Gideon admitted as everyone watched the unfolding scene with fascination.

“As did I, Gideon, as did I.” Rip stated with a small smile as Sara walked onto the bridge.

 

“What are you guys watching?” Sara asked.

“Rip and Gideon, they…they kissed.” Nate said, unable to figure out how or why.

“Just…just wow.” Amaya said.

“Should we just pretend we never heard that?” Stein asked.

“No way, I say we bring it up, make Hunter squirm a little.” Mick grinned as the rest of them shot him looks.

“No, we don’t say anything, don’t let Rip know that we know, if this happened in his mind, I can see why he did it.” Jax admitted with a small blush. The form that Gideon took in Rip’s mind sure was beautiful.

“Rip’s coming.” Sara said as she glanced at the screen herself. “Everyone get ready to welcome him again, and try not to bring this up.” She said, shooting another look at Mick.

“Alright, alright, Blondie, I’ll keep quiet.” Mick grumbled as the rest of them tried to look nonchalant as the bridge doors opened and Rip Hunter stepped out onto the bridge of the _Wave Rider_ once more.

 

As Rip was welcomed back by the team, and Sara asked him if he knew where the last part of the Spear was hidden, Rip admitted that he did know.

“Where is it?”

“With Commander Steel. NASA Headquarters, 1970.”

“What’s it doing there?” Jax asked with a frown.

“He’s working on the Apollo 13 mission, he’s taking the Spear to the one place where the Legion will never find it.”

“Oh my.” Stein stated as he figured out where the missing piece was heading.

“It’s on the moon.” Ray said in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Good? Bad? Doubt I’ll make a sequel or expand on this, because Rip/Gideon? Just no.


End file.
